


In the Skinny

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Het, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four of the X-Men take some downtime on one of Xaviers boats, and Betsy Braddock plans on not letting it go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Skinny

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "Reload" in the Uncanny X-Men comics.
> 
> This was revised from the original that was posted on my LJ. Only a few changes were made, mostly added material, about 1,500 words more than the original. Originally posted June 16, 2012
> 
> Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, Colossus, Angel and Thunderbird (Neal Shara) belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.

***

It was night time on Long Island Sound and hardly a sound could be heard it was so quiet, and the peace was being heavily enjoyed by two residents of Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning. They felt the boat was a nice alternative to the usual hustle and bustle at the school.

“You know, Betsy, it really is good to have you back with us again.”

“It’s good to be back, my friend.” She smiled and tilted her head back and took in a huge breath of the ocean air.

“Ouch!” The man swore something in German under his breath.

Betsy whipped her head around, purple hair flowing in the breeze. “Kurt?”

“My toes aren’t made for such close quarters.” The young German muttered irritably while he rubbed a toe.“It’s good to have Piotr back too. He and Kitty are getting cozy again it seems.”

“Yes, I know how hard you took his death, and Kitty. It hurt me too, but I wasn’t nearly as close with him.”

“It was one of the hardest things I’ve had to go through.” Kurt reflected as he rummaged through the cooler for an iced tea for Betsy. 

Betsy scanned the slim yet muscular body before her as the owners back was turned. Her companion was bent over and reaching for a bottle of water from the cooler. She bit her lip. “I missed a lot of things. Hm.” Sculpted male (and female) physiques were the norm in the X-Men. It was a wonder they all didn’t get distracted and got any superheroing done at all.

“I’m sure, like the X-Men’s access to nice boats.” The blue mutant said as he sat next to Betsy on the edge of the boat, dangling his legs before wrapping his tail around one of the boats cords.

“Do I really come off as so shallow?” She frowned.

Kurt suddenly looked regretful. “Oh, I really didn’t mean it like that. I was just joking.”

“Relax, Kurt. I know. This really is a nice boat, though.” Though, Betsy did wonder seriously if that’s all she will ever be seen as, some British princess, no matter how much training in hand to hand combat she had, no matter how much experience she had, no matter how viscous and dirty she got, even if she assured her friend it hadn’t bothered her.

“It is. It keeps me from getting wet. ” He smiled sheepishly.

“Do you think they will last? Kitty and Piotr, I mean?” She said.

Kurt looked out into the sky, before watching the waves. “I’m not sure, though they seem really in love. But, love isn’t always enough. I know from experience. Yet, they are more mature now, so there’s that. Who knows?” 

“I hope it works out for them." Betsy paused a moment to select her words carefully."I was also going to say that though the boat is nice, that the company is even nicer.” She smiled confidently, but it covered up a nervousness she wasn’t accustomed to feeling. Kurt was a bit more of a challenge than she was used to, despite his reputation as a ladies man.

Kurt looked at her intently, searching her eyes for any deceit. Kurt was probably used to the casual flirtations of women. But, does he really know how appealing he is to her now, or in general? Her friend formed a small, bemused smile as if she said something odd. Or perhaps Kurt, being who he is, recognizes an incorrigible flirt when he sees one. 

Betsy chose to break the awkward silence by returning to a previous topic; she nudged his dangling calf with her plum painted big toe. “Now that’s just daft, how do you bathe then?”

It took Kurt a moment to figure out what she was referring to. She definitely put him off guard. “A warm spray is one thing or even a tub, but cold water and the seaweed…” Kurt scrunched his nose at this. “Well, my fur gets… ‘funky.’ And don’t get me started on the chlorine in pools.” 

“Oh, come on, Kurt. I’ve seen you swim in pools before. One would get the impression you’re just shy.” She chuckled.

Kurt didn’t answer her and simply shrugged.

“Still, on a beautiful night like this, with the moonlight, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Kurt still didn’t look back at her but she saw his previous smile get bigger and he hummed non - commitally.

“Besides, you should live a little!” And with that, the telepathic mutant pushed Kurt into the water. 

A look of shock and mock betrayal flashed across Kurt’s face. “You’ll pay for this, Elizabeth – !" SPLASH! 

Betsy Braddock laughed before leaping off the edge of the boat, doing a perfect somersault into the water landing closely next to her friend with a big splash. 

As she surfaced she felt two large hands take her head and submerge it into the water briefly before letting her go. When she came back up she screamed softly and laughed.

“… After I poured my heart out to you. That truly was an evil thing you did, Fraulein Braddock.”

“I’d do it again.” She smiled playfully as she bobbed up and down from a passing small wave. 

Kurt clutched his heart. “Remorseless, too. You wound me.” Was it just him or was Betsy getting closer? He flushed and hoped it wasn’t too visible. 

"One should learn to live life without regrets, besides acting on things leaves little of them anyway.” 

“A woman of action to the core, nein?” Kurt swallowed. Now _that_ had to have been visible. Kurt was sure she must have heard it too.

“You could say that.” Betsy’s voice had become softer. 

They were both smiling and still breathing heavily from exertion and more than a bit of something else, “But, this is rather uncomfortable, sopping wet clothes and my fur…” He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm. “Why? We don’t need our suits.” Betsy removed her black tank-top and her khaki shorts and underwear with a flourish. 

“You… want us to swim… naked?” He looked around, slightly amused.

“Why not? As you said, it would be better for your fur.” Betsy lifted her chin in defiance and raised her eyebrows in challenge.

“Well…”

“Chicken, Wagner?”

“Never. Those are fighting words!” He said as he stripped off his clothes and tossed them onto the boat, one snagging a pole and twisting around it.

“Hah!” She said as she splashed him in the face.

“Oh, you’ll really regret that, Fraulein!” He said as he attacked her with several big splashes in a row. 

Betsy went under water and swam behind him and grabbed him around the waist. “I’ve got you, silly boy.”

Kurt suddenly noticed how close her mouth was to his ear and shivered. The hot breath tickled it and heat shot strait to his groin. “I… yes, I believe you have.”

“Hmmm.” Betsy pulse began to speed up at her friend’s proximity and she noted Kurt shake slightly and let out a soft breath. 

As Betsy’s lips brushed lightly across the back of his neck , though, he wasn’t sure it was intentional, he pulled away and began to swim onto his back, arms crossed behind his head as if nothing had occurred. “Now you don’t.” He laughed.

The British mutant wondered if perhaps she was coming on too strong and hoped she didn’t offend her friend. She caught up to him and casually swam next to him. They swam for a while more, enjoying the night, the water and each others company but what happened wasn’t brought up by either of them. Betsy was quickly realizing how frustrating figuring out Kurt could be; he didn’t just remind her of an elf in appearance now. As they started getting tired they both made their way toward the boat. 

“Ladies first.” Kurt said as he turned around gentlemanly, so he couldn’t see her fully nude form.

“Thank you, sir.” She turned around. “No peeking.”

He smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Betsy was getting towels as Kurt made his way up the ladder. She handed him one, closing her eyes and opening them when he told her it was all right. “There. We’re now as snug as bugs in a rug.”

***

They both went to their respective cabins and dried off and changed clothes. They were both pensive. Kurt, because though he could be occasionally blind, Betsy’s affections were hard to ignore. He was fond of her and found her attractive and admired her adventurous, warrior spirit, and Betsy, because she wondered if she was out of line. She knew it wasn’t long ago that he had been a priest and she knew something was going on between him, Ororo and Rachel, but wasn’t sure what. Also, she had her own ghosts from the past to contend with of exes and lost loves. 

Kurt thought about Ororo and Rachel and how quickly the women come in and out of his life. Its as if as soon as he took off his priest collar he was presented with more romantic possibilities than ever before, though with Rachel it seems she had quite clearly moved on. A part of him felt bad for initiating the kiss and worried he may have toyed with her feelings. She was still young and barely out of her teens and, until then, he was mostly only seen as an older brother figure. A leader. But there is also another part of him that said that she was an adult now and to think of her as a child would be a disservice to all she had endured and sacrificed as an X-Man. She had grown up to be a formidable woman. She had more than proven herself like anyone else who was worth being called an X-Man and would no doubt be a good leader in her own right some day. 

And Ororo, ah Ororo, she confused him, he never knew what to make of her carefree sexual nature and when to take it into serious consideration, for a moment Kurt saw himself reflected in Ororo and suddenly understood how others may see him. _You're one to talk, Wagner._ Ororo probably took it as seriously as he did, Rachel too for that matter. They cant read his mind anymore than he could read theirs. 

Has he really become so lazy? Or was he just... afraid? This was not something he would ever care to admit to in the past, priding himself a ladies man and someone who lived in the moment. Even though he knew it was all mostly just play he realized how comfortable he had become to the act and how he eventually may have believed it. Since the collar came off he felt himself more out of sorts and unsure of himself as if he couldn't fully acclimate himself into who he was romantically before the priesthood. _Face it, you've gotten older... and a lot has changed._

As Betsy finished changing her clothes she was still deep in thought, her mind had shifted to Warren and Neal. The former was a relationship that didn't work out and the latter was one that didn't even get a chance to blossom. The death of Neal Shara still hung heavy on her heart, he was so young, vibrant and full of life - a life snuffed out too soon. In a way Neal reminded her of Kurt who had an optimistic lust for life and a charming playfulness but could be serious when the chips were down. 

It was clear her friend was confused after what happened with the Supreme Pontif, having to cast off the cloth and return to an old life perhaps that no longer fit him either. Logan vaguely talked of Kurt referring it to a sort of "spiritual death" in passing, quoting Kurt himself. She wasn't a religious person like Kurt but she was spiritual and she found this somewhat fitting - was she attracted to Kurt like she had been attracted to men in the past? Damaged in ways similar to herself? She wondered the danger in that. She was remade so many times in her life that it was a wonder she could grasp any semblance of self. Mojo, Matsu'o, Vargas and the Siege Perilous, all changed her life in dramatic ways that would be more dramatic than most X-Men. For her, death might have well just have been a casual topic at tea time. You know what they say about being too much alike? It's better to just stay in the here and now and not think too much about the future. She knew Kurt could appreciate this. _C' mon Betsy, dear. Enough gloom! You have a handsome man waiting!_

***

Betsy reemerged onto the deck. She looked out into the night sky as if it could reassure her. It appears the confidence she had only moments ago had vanished. Vowing was one thing but following through on said vow was another matter entirely and not nearly so easy. _Oh, Betsy. What happened to that spirit moments ago?_ Betsy just barely noticed the soft footsteps that were approaching. She smiled. "You need to make more noise when you walk."

"I wouldn't be much of an X-Man if I did. I am The Nightcrawler after all and stealth is my specialty." 

"But you aren't being an X-Man now." She continued to smile without turning around.

"No..." Kurt looked down and pretended to study his feet, flexing his toes. “I still can’t believe you did that.”

Betsy finally walked over to Kurt. “What can I say, Kurt? The night air got to me. Besides, you seemed to enjoy yourself.” 

Kurt looked back up and studied her, then smiled slightly. “I admit it was probably something I needed.” 

“I’m glad…" Betsy said as she moved closer to him. 

“But don’t let that get you in the habit of it - mph.” Betsy cut off his playful banter with a soft kiss. She stopped and pulled away, searching his face for any signs of rejection. What she saw was anything but. Desire was clear on his face but he appeared conflicted. 

Kurt had become quite tired of worrying for the evening and threw caution to the wind. “Oh, to hell with it. We’ll deal with it later. I’m tired of being alone.” He said, his voice coming out soft and rough. He put his arms around her, dipped her slightly and kissed her deeply. 

When they ended the kiss they just looked at each other for several moments. Betsy lifted his chin and smiled warmly. “You know, you are really stubborn sometimes, chum.”

Kurt blinked in confusion as he was too occupied with Betsy's deep, sparkling eyes. They seemed to tease him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how many signals I was putting out there. I couldn’t have been less obvious than a flare gun.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “I just figured it was flirting.”

“I **was** flirting; I thought you were flirting with me too. What are you afraid of? Someone may actually follow through on it?” She said the last almost huskily.

She kissed him again and began to lightly tug the bottom of his grey t-shirt, questioning. He started to remove it. “I…” Kurt was about to respond but couldn’t find the words. He wasn’t used to such bluntness in his friends, except for maybe Logan. 

She continued. “So, what’s going on with you and Ororo? And Rachel for that matter.” His eyes became like two round pennies and he broke the kiss.

“Sorry. I just want to know if I’m getting in the middle of anything.” A look of regret crossed Betsy's face and she hoped she hadn't ruined the moment. 

Kurt sighed as he wiped his hand through his wet hair. “To be honest, I haven’t a clue. I enjoy being with Ororo but she seems to be occupied with Logan now, and Rachel… I think she forgot about it, frankly." Kurt became embarrassed, this was not how you woo a prospective lady love. "I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be dumping my love troubles on you when…”

“Kurt, it’s all right. I asked.” She rubbed his arm reassuringly.

“So if you want to know if I’m spoken for… then no, I’m not.” 

“Oh, good.” She said relieved, as she helped him remove his tan shorts and leaned in for another kiss. “Mmm.”

Kurt pulled back. “I like being with you too.”

She hummed. “Well, I certainly hope so, love, or I'd be severely disappointed." The ninja mutant removed her top and shorts and moved confidently as she grabbed Kurt’s slender hips. She continued kissing his lips and he returned the kisses with his own passionate ones, they both took turns nipping each others bottom lip before she left his lips to make a searing trail down his neck and across his shoulder blades. After, she rubbed her face against his furred chest. “So soft. You feel wonderful against my skin.” She sighed as she felt his silky fingers stroking her breasts, just above her bra. 

Kurt chuckled warmly. “If I had a dime for every time someone said - ”

“It’s in poor form to speak of other lovers." Now that she knew where Kurt stood with her she found herself feeling possessive. She put a finger to his lips. 

Kurt smiled devilishly. “Lover? So, you **are** serious.”

“Well, we’re both out here in our underwear.” She laughed. “I’m not proposing, but I wouldn’t mind if anything else happened beyond tonight.” She studied him. “Would you?”

Kurt shook his head “I’d be insane if I did.”

She took his hand and looked at it and noticed how alien but truly attractive it was, she kissed the knuckles and said, “Piotr and Kitty won’t be back from shore for a little while yet. We still have the boat to ourselves. We can… that is…”

Kurt smiled and bent in to kiss her, sweeping back her wet hair. “That would be wonderful, it’s... been a while...” Kurt looked down. “At the risk of jeopardizing my reputation.” He looked back up and gave a self-depreciating smile then laughed as she helped him remove his underwear.

Betsy tutted. "Being an X-Man hasn't left time to enjoy the finer things in life as of late, have they? Time to change that." The mutant ninja really looked at him, all awkward and soaking wet, his damp curls stringy and matted to his forehead and around his neck. The moon reflected on his damp skin and fur making it shimmer and his gold eyes were brighter than before as the sun finally went completely down. His body was sculpted and the blue of his fur and skin got darker as it reached his genitals. He was strangely beautiful. “I imagine being a Priest you are so used to being in the service of others."

"Yes..." Kurt blushed and swallowed, he thought about Cerise and her attempts to rekindle what they had previously shared and how he turned her down. She was disappointed to find he was quite serious about his duties as a priest. "You are very perceptive, Ms. Braddock. Also, I could say the same about you about enjoying oneself." 

"Worried about me, Kurt?" Betsy gazed into the indigo mutants deep, gold eyes, luminescent and probing, she almost turned away from their smoldering depths. The sincerity and deep concern in them put her off guard.

"You are my friend, Betsy. I will always be concerned for your well-being." 

Betsy didn't respond to that and continued to focus on Kurt. “It’s a crime, really. You being tucked away so long." She rubbed his hand against her face then tugged on it. “Come on, it’s getting chilly out here.” 

They laughed as they made their way to Betsy's cabin like a couple of mischievous teens. The cabin was small but with a bed big enough for two, burgundy, and plump and plush with inviting pillows to match. Kurt stood at the side of the bed facing the purple-haired woman as he flushed slightly under her gaze and was very aware of both their state of undress, especially himself as he was completely naked. 

“A crime indeed.” She looked him up and down. 

Kurt swallowed again. “I always thought, Elizabeth, you have got to be one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

She raised one eyebrow accusingly, but there was still mirth in her purple eyes. “Before or after my transformation?”

Kurt sighed. “Both.”

Betsy couldn't help but think about Kurt's recent stint in the priesthood and the celibacy that came with it. “Kurt, before we… I just want to make sure you are doing this with a clear head. You really want this?”

Kurt looked at her in surprise. Did he really come off as so uneasy? Logan was right. He did need to get out more. "Yes. I wouldn’t lie to you about such a thing.”

Betsy gave a little sigh of relief, not for the first time that evening. “Right. I believe you, Kurt.” She smiled saucily as she undid her bra and removed it as well as her panties, tossing them on the small chair in the corner.

“Now,” She pushed him down onto the bed rather sharply and laughed at his surprised expression as she hovered above him on the bed. "Let’s get to the good stuff.” 

“Why, Ms. Braddock, I thought **I** was a beast.” 

“I’m a beast for **you.** ” She mock growled. Kurt laughed deeply.

“Heaven help me.” He whispered as she bent to kiss his neck, nipping his pulse point, and across his shoulders, then down his chest and abs. He sighed softly as she tongued his navel, her breath ticking the hair there, he squirmed softly. 

“Sensitive there, aren’t we?”

Kurt simply nodded and sighed some more.

“I’ll make you call out to your god yet.” She said cheekily.

Kurt let out a loud belly laugh that surprised her. “Smug, aren’t we?” He mirrored her words.

“You have no idea. Besides, you love that. No use denying it.” She kissed back down his chest and abs and belly until she came to a fully erect penis jutting out and begging for her. It was violet at the tip. She kissed the tip. “And _here._ "

“I suppose I might as well submit to your wisdom-” He gasped as she made her way down his body to a certain excitable area of his anatomy.

“That’s more like it.” She kissed the tip of his penis again, softly, causing her companions breath to pick up. He looked down at her in anticipation and squirmed at her hot breath on his most private area.

“Unn… ”Kurt moaned. She wrapped her soft lips around his cock and began to make some light sucking motions teasingly, causing Kurt to squirm even more in frustration. “Ach, you torture – me!” His head fell back onto the pillow with a gasp as Betsy began to increase her suction.

She grabbed his hand which caused him to look back down into her eyes; Kurt was certain her violet eyes sparked much like his own during passion. She brushed her finger along his entrance, asking. He nodded, giving his permission, throwing his head back down into the pillow and screwing his eyes shut tight. 

Betsy added a well slicked finger inside him, touching that special spot. “Elizabeth.” He breathed/almost begged her name and the British mutant decided she liked that very much and wanted to hear more. 

“Mmm.” She slid her hand tightly up and down his member as she sucked him off wile jabbing her finger, combining a rhythm that, by judging from the almost wanton moans of her lover, was a success. It wasn’t much longer before he was coming, her name on his lips in the form of a soft cry.

“Kurt…” She kissed back up his body and kissed his lips; he returned the kiss a bit shakily and sighed. 

“Well...” Kurt smiled, looking well-satisfied and totally spent.

Betsy smiled affectionately. “You really are quite sensitive. I’ve never seen such a thing before.”

“It’s the fur.” He gave a slightly embarrassed half-smile in return. 

“Just the fur?” She rubbed the tips of his ears and then wrapped his tail around her hand and nipped the spade. Kurt moaned again and she chuckled.

Then she yelped as he grabbed her and maneuvered her so she was now under him and kissed her passionately, first her lips long – long and thorough, her neck, a nip to an earlobe for good measure and finally her two round soft breasts. 

He squeezed them, then suckled them, “Oh, Kurt. That’s…” She moaned softly as he kissed down her body until he reached her patch of pubic hair, he paused and started out a bit unsure. Once he gained confidence he moved his tongue in and out of her opening and traced the folds and crevices causing her to moan loudly. When she finally came, she could have sworn she had left her body briefly.

“Oh, wow. That was… bloody wonderful, actually.” She tried to catch her breath as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“You are really talented with those lips, Fraulein.” He was still panting. 

“You’re no slouch either, Mr. Wagner.” Betsy was also still trying to calm her breath. 

Kurt held open his arms and Betsy snuggled up into them. “I never would have thought of this in a million years.”

“Why?” Betsy wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. 

“Well… it’s just, when you first came to the X-Men I think you thought I was… silly. A clown.”

“You are silly, but I never thought you were a clown. And you were still cute.”

“So what’s changed?” Kurt smiled, slightly amused at Betsy's thoughts on his young self.

“You’ve grown up a bit.” Betsy thought back to the Kurt Wagner who was still adjusting to adulthood and the life of an X-Man. The man who was desperately holding on to the faith that had once been unshakable and accompanying Kurt theatrics. But she knew better, probably because she could see a bit of herself in him. She understood about figuring out who you are and your place in the world and how easy that faith in yourself can be shattered. 

“I was younger then, younger than you.” Kurt thought back to when he first met Betsy, she was beautiful, of course, as she is beautiful now. She had the appearance of a proper British lady. She was mysterious to him but he could still tell she desired to prove herself as an X-Man. As a fighter. She was a lioness waiting to be unleashed and she could fight along side the best of them. She needed to show them she wasn't some pampered princess and was more than what she appeared. Kurt could appreciate not judging a book by its cover and he could identify with it. He admired Betsy's determination. 

"Oh... I'm not that much older." She mock scolded before laughing.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "That's definitely not a bad thing, though.” He said the latter lowly as he gave her a long, slow kiss.

"Charmer..." She smiled as she stroked his cheek. 

They snuggled in further and talked into the night about hopes and dreams and memories and simply enjoyed each others company. After, they fell into a deep sleep with smiles long absent from their faces.

***

“Rise and shine, handsome!” The purple-haired woman squinted as her eyelids were determined to stay permanently shut. Betsy looked at her new lover, marveling at his mysterious appearance, she couldn’t resist reaching out and touching those curls.

“Nnngh… Betsy?” Kurt looked around the room in a panic. “Oh, mein gott! What did we do?! I’m supposed to be a priest!”

Betsy looked appalled. “What???”

Kurt began to laugh big belly laughs at the comical sight. 

“You… jerk.” She threw a pillow at him. She tried to keep a straight face before helplessly bursting into laughter.

“You prank me, I prank you back.” Kurt held up his finger as if making a point.

"I'll remember that." She yawned. "So... how long have we been asleep, I wonder?"

Kurt took her feet and began to rub them. "I don't know... a couple of hours, maybe?"

She sighed in contentment. “Nice. I could get used to this.”

“Piotr and Katchzen should be back soon.” Kurt's voice echoed his focus on massaging Betsy's feet.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Do you want to – ooomph!” 

“There’s still some time then.” And that was the end to that conversation as Betsy pulled him to her for a breath-stealing kiss, with no complaints from the young German man.

***

“Damn it! I should just bloody cut it all off.” Betsy scolded.

“Don’t you think that’s extreme?” Kurt said but with no lack of sympathy.

“No.”

He laughed as he helped her untangle the hair that got caught on one of the cords during a particularly strong blast of wind. “There. Good as new.”

“My hero.” He brushed her hair in place with his fingers.

“Saving damsels is my specialty.”

“But, I’m not a damsel.” She said annoyed, but more at her previous predicament than Kurt.

“No. You’re not. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said softly as he leaned in for a kiss and Betsy happily obliged. When they were done, Kurt went and opened a bottle of wine and poured her a glass and handed it to her. “For your trouble.”

“Thank you. Kurt… I know you... joke about it. But, are you really all right about the Priesthood?” She saw some of the previous joy deflate from him and she wanted to kick herself for her timing.

Kurt stiffened a bit and paced briefly before sitting down on the seat and sighing heavily.

“Kurt? If this is too uncomfortable for you, you don’t have to talk about it.”

The young man frowned. “Yes and no.”

Betsy waited for Kurt patiently, she didn’t want to push him, he reluctantly continued, she was his friend after all, he thought, and more judging from tonight. “I don’t think it was for me. But, at the same time I feel like I failed, that I should have tried harder.”

“I can sort of understand that. But, you shouldn’t see it as a failure on your part. I’m sure you could do just as much for your god helping mutants and humans in the X-Men. Right?” Betsy hoped she wasn’t sounding too presumptuous. 

“I suppose. At least that’s what I keep telling myself.”

Her heart ached to see him like this. But she could understand the feeling herself, that dark cloud that hovered over them, especially when the X-Men were in Australia. But Betsy had long come to terms with it, where obviously her friend had not. She wondered if that might not be such a bad thing. “I did some catching up and read some reports on the team that you lead with… Warren.” Betsy felt a bit uncomfortable at the mention of her former lover. Luckily Kurt missed it.

“And?”

“I was reading a file on someone who refers to himself as The Supreme Pontiff.”

“…” All Kurt could do was stare at the floor for several moments. When he wouldn't respond Betsy became worried.

“Kurt? I’m sorry, I-"

“I… I can’t say really. Every time I try to think about it, to understand, I just get confused and hopeless… and… feel so very alone.”

She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. “But, you’re not alone.” She stroked his cheek and he smiled. Betsy thought she caught some unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you. I’ll remember that.” He said softly as he smiled and hugged her. 

"And what of you, Ms. Braddock? Returning from the dead can't be an easy thing." He looked deep into her eyes, searching. He thought about her death at the hands of the X-Men's enemy Vargas. She had fought him courageously for the life of her teammates and payed the price with her life. She was then just recently thrust back into the land of the living. He could only imagine what that must be like.

"It's nothing... Old hat, really." She forced a smile. Death and her were old acquaintances. She had died and come back more than she'd care to count.

Kurt smiled sympathetically as he reached out to touch her shoulder. "What you said goes the same for you, Elizabeth. You are not alone. The X-Men are here for you... I'm here for you." 

Betsy began to reply, "I-" Then they suddenly broke apart at the sound of two young, exuberant voices, one male and one female. Piotr and Kitty had returned. They straightened themselves out.

“Hello, Katchzen!” Kurt waved enthusiastically with his three-fingered hand and smiled broadly. She couldn’t help but notice how sweet his brotherly affection for Kitty was. 

“Hey, guys! Anything interesting happen while we were away?!” Kitty yelled.

Kurt and Betsy looked at each other with a secret, knowing look. Betsy winked at Kurt and said, "I think the earth may have moved."

_"Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero."_

_"Seize the day while trusting little on what tomorrow might bring.”_

***


End file.
